Don't Happen Twice
by Sassy08
Summary: Songfic to Kenny's Chesney's Don't Happen Twice. After years, Jimmy and Cindy meet again and remember when they fell in love.


Title: Don't Happen Twice

Summary:- Songfic to Kenny's Chesney's Don't Happen Twice. After years, Jimmy and Cindy meet again and remember when they fell in love.

Disclaimer: No... I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the song Don't Happen Twice

**Bold- **Songs lyrics

_Italisized- _Flashback/day dreams

Normal- Present time

Authors note: This story does involve a little underage drinking. During the present time in this story, Jimmy and Cindy are about 24 years old. And I only think it's semi song-fic but I think it fits.

* * *

Jimmy's POV

The day I saw her again, I woke up late, almost got hit by a truck, fell in the mud, ruined my lab coat, got fired from work, Betty dumped me, and my rent was overdue. It was the best day of my life.

My alarm didn't go off in the morning at I new I was going to be late for work. I was running down the street when I accidently bumped her shoulder.

**I haven't seen you in forever  
Oh you haven't changed a bit  
You didn't think that I'd remember  
How could I forget**

"Hey watch it jerk!" She yelled at me. I turned around quickly to see her brushing off her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to!" I yelled back at the blonde who at the time, I didn't recognize.

"How about an 'I'm sorry'? Hey!" She yelled back at me but I kept running. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my arm and swing me around. "Hey jerk!" She yelled in my face. "You see what you did to my brand new blouse?" She continued to yell but I didn't even look at her blouse. I was looking at her eyes, those emerald eyes. I knew them from somewhere I just couldn't figure out where.

"Do I... Do I know you?" I asked inturrupting her as she was yelling about her blouse and how it was ruined.

"God I hope not big head." She responded. Then it hit me. Who she was. I knew her.

"Cindy?" I asked as my eyes widened. "Cindy Vortex?"

"Who...?" She started then her eyes widened too. "Jimmy?" She shouted then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. Once she realized what she was doing, she pushed me away. "I mean.. uhhh How's it going Nerdtron?"

"You still call me that even after all we've been through?" I asked her. She just smiled at me. We went over to a park bench to talk for a little bit. We had been talking for at least fifteen minutes before it came up.

"Oh man I doubt you remember that night." She said almost to herself. I just looked at her already knowing what she was talking about.

"How could I forget?" I asked her as my thoughts all went back to that one night when we were 17.

**We sang Bobby McGee on the hood of my car  
Made a wish on every star  
In that clear September sky  
One bottle of wine and two dixie cups  
Three AM I feel in love  
For the first time in my life  
Oh that's something that just don't happen twice**

_I was nervous as could be. I hadn't acutaly asked her out yet but this was as close as I could get. Cindy Vortex was sitting beside me, Jimmy Neutron, on the hood of my car tonight. We were out in a field not far from our house. It was only about ten o'clock when I opened the bottle of wine._

_"So..." I started as I poured some wine into the two paper dixiw cups. "I have to ask. Why did you agree to come out here with me?" She just smiled that sweet smile I had always loved. _

_"Maybe just because I felt sorry for you, not able to get a date." She laughed a little as did I because we both new she was joking. By now, by our age, we knew the truth. We both liked each other but just wouldn't admit it. "We both know why I'm here with you instead of someone like Nick." She said looking into my eyes. Those emerald eyes, I would never forget them. They were so beautiful that I could just fall into them. I know for a guy I'm sounding so corny right now but, it's true. _

_"Yeah but for just once I'd like to hear you say it." She blushed and looked down at the hood. I had finaly cornered Cindy. She had no other choice but to admit it first. It didn't feel as I had won though. It felt more... I don't know. There are no words to describe how I felt._

_"You were the only one with wine!" She blurted out unable to think of anything else. She knew I knew she was lying but I let it go and gave her a cup. I smiled at her then leaned back making wishes on the stars._

_The wine must have been getting to us a little because we started singing to a song that wasn't playing anywhere near us. She turned to face me and I turned toward her. _

_I leaned in slowly and my lips touched hers. I could taste the wine on her lips and on mine but that didn't matter. We both moved closer so our bodies were touching. I leaned over her so she ended up on her back as we both deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and I carrased her face. I didn't want our first kiss to end, but it did eventualy._

**To this day I still taste that first kiss  
How I prayed it wouldn't end  
In a way, seeing you like this  
I guess it never really did**

After reflecting on that memory, I looked down at my watch and realized I was over an hour late for work.

"Oh man! I gotta go. I'm late." I stood up and watched a dissapointed look creep up onto Cindy's face. She took something out of her pocket.

"Here." She said handing me a buisness card. "Call me sometime." I smiled and nodded at her as she smiled that smile that made my heart still flutter even after 5 years. I started walking into the street and turned back toward her. I must have stopped though somewhere in the middle of the road.

"Jimmy! Look out!" I watched Cindy yell. I turned to see a truck coming right at me. I heard the horn honk but I was too shocked to move. All of a sudden I felt something hit and push me out of the way into a puddle of mud. I looked over to see Cindy laying beside me covered in mud like I was. We just started laughing a little at what just happened.

"Thanks." I managed to get out.

"Yeah well, I figured after you saving my butt who knows how many times, I should save yours." She joked. She looked down at herself covered in mud and made a look of disgust. "Yuck." She said. I helped her up and wiped some mud off her face which actualy just caused more mud to get transfered from his hands to her face. "Okay. I don't need more mud thank you." She said taking his hand in hers away from her face. "I guess you better go." I nodded and just looked into her eyes.

As I turned to leave somehow, I still felt her lips on mine from that night. Just seeing her again brought so many memories back especialy from that one night.

**We sang Bobby Mcgee on the hood of my car  
Made a wish on every star in that clear September sky  
One bottle of wine two dixie cups  
Three AM I fell in love  
For the first time in my life  
That's something that just don't happen twice**

_I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me. At that moment, I realized I was in love. I always knew I cared for Cindy more than anything but I never really thought I was in love. I know, dumb right? But at three A.M. that night... morning whatever... I knew I was in love. Just that look in her eyes, the way she was breathing, her smile, her hair, her perfume, it all drove me crazy! But I wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world. I regretted the words that came out of my mouth just then._

_  
"I think this is the perfect way to say good-bye." I couldn't believe I said that! Good-bye? No! Never good-bye! Never! A look of dissapointment rushed through her face and she nodded._

_  
"I wish we were going to the same college." She told me once we were sitting again._

_  
"Me too." I told her then put my arm around her waist. I was never going to let her go._

I went to work and got fired. I was over an hour late, my lab was ruined and covered in mud, and I wasn't paying any attention. All my attention was turned to the card in my pocket with Cindy's number on it. They fired me quickly and I drove home simply not caring. I didn't have a care in the world.

Just as I got in, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I greeted. I heard Betty on the other line.

"Oh... I didn't think you'd be home..." She said a little shaky.

"Yeah well, I got off work early." I lied.

"Well I was just going to leave a message on your machine but uhhh..." I paused wondering what was about to happen but still not caring too much. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." That shocked me a little and my mind ran off with thoughts... not about Betty though. All I could think about was the fact that I was free, free to date again... date Cindy maybe?

"Oh..." I said half smiling which confused me too. "Look I got to go." I said and hung up the phone. My mind started traveling thinking about me and Cindy, on the hood of my car. But... nowdays. Me and her tonight, sitting on my car in a field looking up at the stars, just like that night before we went off to college. (A/N: now the italisized words are his day dream like things... yeah...)

**One bottle of wine and two dixie cups  
Three AM I fell in love for the first time in my life  
Oh that's something, baby that's something  
Oh that's something  
That just don't happen twice**

_We just sat there a little bit sipping the wine. The same type of wine from that night. We talked and laughed for hours just looking at the sky, wishing on stars. I look over at her and she looks back and smiles her smile. We both lean foward and our lips touch gently. Three A.M. I fall in love all over again. Those feelings that I had forgotten somehow rush back in one simple kiss. We sit there the rest of the morning her laying in my arms under a blanket. I snuggle up against her and just think about how lucky I am to have her still love me after all these years._

With that thought and image in my mind, I get out her number. As I'm dialing, part of me is yelling "What the hell are you doing?" While the other is cheering me on. I put the phone to my ear and listen to it ring. I hear her sweet voice say hello and my heart almost melt right there.

"Hey. It's Jimmy. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

**Oh yeah we sang Bobby McGee on the hood of my car  
Made a wish on every star  
One bottle of wine and two dixie cups **

Yeah we fell in love

* * *

So what did u guys think? good? bad? And yes I know I should be working on Here's to Us but my darn writer's block is still here! 


End file.
